


You Ready?

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Not thinking of being runaway groom part two, now, are you, Alexander?” Magnus’ gentle voice cooed as he stepped into the room and waved his hand to shut the door behind him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	You Ready?

Alec took a deep breath and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His trembling hands were struggling to straighten the tie at his neck and he exhaled to try and calm himself. He couldn’t relax, though. He was about to marry Magnus. He was about to get  _ married _ to  _ Magnus _ . The words echoed through his head and the smile on his face widened each time. He heard a throat clear behind him and jumped, not realizing someone was watching him panic. 

“Not thinking of being runaway groom part two, now, are you, Alexander?” Magnus’ gentle voice cooed as he stepped into the room and waved his hand to shut the door behind him. Alec’s breath caught in his throat as Magnus walked up to him. He could already feel the tears threatening to bubble over and cleared his throat as a lame attempt to keep them back. 

“Are you kidding?” Alec asked, noticing the bit of seriousness in Magnus’ tone. Magnus shook his head and stood toe to toe with him, reaching up the stroke a hand over his face. 

“You look incredible,” Magnus breathed. He leaned up to kiss him, but Alec backed away with a raise of his eyebrow. Magnus pouted and rested his hands on Alec’s shoulders. Alec immediately noticed the lack of rings and it warmed his heart. 

“Isn’t it bad luck to kiss the groom before the wedding?” Alec teased as his fingers toyed with the chain at Magnus’ waist. It was wrapped around one of his overly decorative buttons, so Alec unraveled it and put it in its rightful place. He ran his hand over it before resting the hand on his hip.

“It’s bad luck to see the  _ bride _ before the wedding,” Magnus said as he looked around the room. Alec tilted his head, confused. “Good thing there are none of those around here,” Magnus joked as he pushed onto his toes and pressed his lips to Alec’s. Alec smiled into it, exhaling through his nose and winding his arms around Magnus’ waist to keep him close. When Magnus pulled back, he patted Alec’s shoulders and gave him a onceover. 

“Do I look okay?” Alec asked nervously. Magnus always looked impeccable and then was no different. The dark colors, the tight fit, the intricate details he put into his outfit, were everything Alec wasn’t. He looked down at himself, frowning at the bland black and white suit and crooked bowtie. “Crap, again?” Alec whined as his hands darted up to fix it. Magnus patted the back of his hands to swat them away. Alec watched as Magnus expertly fixed the bowtie and patted Alec’s chest when he was done. Alec gazed down at him with all of the love he could muster in his eyes. 

“You ready, Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus asked as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec held him closer and pressed their foreheads together as he nodded. 

“That’s Mr. Lightwood-Bane to you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do wedding fluff, who are we kidding. 
> 
> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
